bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakamoto Clan
The Sakamoto Clan is the leading group of the Rukongai, serving as the spearhead government in mirror of the Gotei 13's governing over the Seireitei. They are known both for their teachings in the art of Tamashī no Sonshitsu and their encouragement of psychedelic practices. It is unknown whether or not they have been recognized fully by the Gotei 13 as an official clan or government. Common Appearance Sakamoto clan members do not have an official attire. They are often seen dressing in various forms of formal feudal attire. Because of their status within the Rukongai, any form of formal wear marks someone right away as a Sakamoto clan member due to so many of them commonly fitted with such. While lower heads tend to wear clothing fitting to the feudal era, individuals with high status such as the clan elders wear more modernized uniforms. History In Progress... Organization The Sakamoto clan is split into two houses, the Dove House and the Raven House. Both houses are headed by ten clan elders, five of which representing Dove House and the other five representing Raven House. Dove House The Dove House is the leading faction of both the clan and government. While the Raven House enforces the laws, the Dove House creates and upholds those very same laws. They are the producer of diplomats, negotiators and other political figures for the sake of addressing both internal and external affairs. They make up a minority of the Sakamoto clan's numbers, with the majority of members within the Raven House. Although this system is regarded as oligarchic, the Dove House members are far from tyrannical or oppressive to the Rukongai citizens. They attempt to stray away from the Gotei 13's typically disinterested attitude when it comes to human rights, giving Souls as much freedom as possible while still maintaining order. Because of Akimoto Sakamoto's outspoken movements, they have also moved to strengthen policies to pushing out the influence of the Chamber 46 and the Gotei 13. Raven House The Raven House serves as the main producers of Tamashī no Sonshitsu teachers and law enforcers of the Rukongai. The majority of the clan are Raven House members. Dove House holds complete control over the members of Raven House through use of a special seal known as the Rinshōshi (臨床死, Clinical Death). The Rinshōshi is placed on the back of a newborn Raven House member and can be activated at any time. When it is activated, the victim will experience mental torture inflicted by the subconscious, repressed memory, fears and weaknesses. The torture will persist until the Dove House member who initiated it willingly calls it off, has his/her concentration interrupted, or the victim is mentally broken. Because this enforces their status as lowly servants, some members of the Raven House are very hostile towards members of the Dove House. Despite the seemingly absolute control that the Dove House members have over Raven House, the lesser branch has a rather strong voice in the clan's internal affairs. Although this has been a quality enforced throughout the clan's existence, it was enforced upon the aggressive attitude expressed to both the public and the clan by Akimoto Sakamoto. Although the majority of the clan elders resent his assertive and almost rebellious demeanor, his notions have prompted both the Dove House and the Raven House to completely reform and strengthen the laws in place to suit a more stable government. Clan Practices Government References